A Criminal Past walkthrough
This page contains information regarding the progress sequence of A Criminal Past expansion for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It also contains lists of collectibles and achievements. Objectives & XP Rewards Walkthrough Points of Interest The Death of Wilburg Secret Stash Roll Call The Primrose Path Vanishing Act The Head of the Snake After you disable the transport security system in the Warden's office and watch the cutscene, go to the Infirmary. Search Stenger's body to get his keycard and the . Go to Stenger's office on third floor (level 4) of the Administration building and press the button under the desk to open a secret wall compartment. Use Stenger's keycard to open the safe and read the pocket secretary found inside. Achievements For a list of A Criminal Past achievements and how to get them, see ''A Criminal Past'' Achievements. Keycodes & Passwords Locations of Collectibles Praxis Kits * The altered biocell found in the laundry of Cell Block A, if you choose to use it yourself, will give you 5 praxis points and the A Just Cause achievement. * Inside the fox toy in the narrow tunnel under the walkway between Cell Block A yard and Cell Block B yard. * In Cell Block B, find the cell B-204 and interact with the secret panel above the toilet. Enter the vent, turn left and break the panel to find the praxis kit. * After you meet Guerrero in the showers, wait for the cutscenes to end and you'll find the kit on the table on front of you. * Another kit is in the adjacent security office, on the floor near the lockers. * Return to the Shower Room in Cell Block B after the riots start, and circle around the showers. You'll find a Praxit Kit on the body of a dead inmate, with a biocell lying nearby. * In the security office near the Processing Area, on a shelf to the left of the weapons cabinet. * In an unlocked safe in the Automatic Security section on level 5 of the Tower. * In the Solitary Confinement cell S-01, on the floor. * In the cell S-06, jump through the hatch in the floor (you will need the Icarus Landing System to survive) and walk through the corridor to find a fenced area. The kit is inside the fox toy. Here you also find the story item "Augmented Heart". * Exit the building past the fenced area. Keep following the path outside and head right around the building. The praxis kit is behind a rock on the valley floor next to a fragmentation mine. * 4 kits are in green containers labelled A38, C??, F21 and F24 in the Storage area on level 2 of the Administration building. * In the elevator shaft on level 1 of the Administration building, in a toy fox hidden in a box. Crawl space entry at the front of elevator in the cafeteria. * In Stenger's office, in a secret wall compartment accessed via a button under his desk. * On the balcony area outside the corridor where Stenger's office is, behind the red fence. * In Warden's office, use the security hub to open the vault door and check the safe inside. (This is the same place where you disable the transport tracking system.) * On Flossy's body if you take him out in the Warden's office. * On D-Town's body when he blocks access to the West Wing elevator. * On the roof where you disable one of the anti-aircraft turrets, on a shelf below the security hub. Weapon Mods eBooks Note: DLC eBooks give XP but do not count towards Tablet Collector. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Category:A Criminal Past Category:Walkthroughs